This invention relates generally to the art of pipetting precise volumes of liquid, and more particularly to improvements in jar mounted liquid pipettors.
In chemical laboratories, especially medical and clinical laboratories, it is common for frequently used liquid chemicals to be dispensed from the glass bottles in which they are supplied by a pipettor that is threadedly attached to the neck of such a bottle. Examples of commercially available jar mounted pipettors manufactured and sold by Oxford Laboratories Inc., the assignee of the present application, are described in its U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,901; 3,574,334; 3,729,022; and 3,987,934.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a pipettor of this type having an improved volume setting mechanism with an even greater degree of accuracy, reliability and operator convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a convenient locking mechanism for the pipettor for storage and shipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pipettor structure which more easily permits purging of air therefrom.